Rooms of a home can often take on strong odors. If a meal with strong-smelling food has recently been prepared in a kitchen, the cooking odors can often spread to different rooms of the home. Other odors from trash cans or toilets may also linger in bathrooms, bedrooms or kitchens.
In order to eliminate these odors, there are various steps that can be taken. Air freshener sprays can be sprayed around a room or a window can be opened to allow fresh air to enter a room. Other methods of eliminating odors include thoroughly cleaning a room or using a solid or plug-in air freshener.
A prior art ceiling fan blade assembly comprises a housing, an electric motor mounted in the housing, a plurality of fan blades secured to the shaft of the motor, and in a majority of fan blade assemblies on the market, a light bulb depends from the housing. Electric wires connect the motor and the light bulb to the home's electrical system. According to applicant's invention, the fan blade is provided with a recess and an air freshener insert is designed to snap into the recess and contains a scented oil, gel, or the like.